


(Не)скучный урок

by NewBeginnings, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP without Porn, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Экзамен по ЗОТИ. Гарри скучает.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631644
Kudos: 19
Collections: ❤️Drarry That Make Me Live





	(Не)скучный урок

**Author's Note:**

> ГГ1: Что делаешь?  
> ГГ2: Сижу на паре, жую жвачку, с тобой болтаю.  
> ГГ1: Я бы тебя выгнал)  
> ГГ2: Не получится)  
> ГГ1: Почему?  
> ГГ2: Я препод)

Глаза закрывались сами собой, и Гарри пытался сосредоточиться на скрипе перьев студентов, на завывании ветра за окном, катал в руках перо, чертил значки на пергаменте, на котором с начала урока так и не появилось ни одного слова.

Было невыносимо скучно. Еще скучнее, чем при Амбридж, а это о многом говорило.

Он считал, что уроки ЗОТИ должны быть интересными и полезными: изучение заклинаний, практика, а хороший учитель должен был бы научить студентов уворачиваться от лучей и правильно падать.

Но сейчас у него выбора не было. Предварительный зачет у седьмого курса, последний рубеж перед ЖАБА по Защите от Темных Искусств. А его и не спрашивали.

Пергамент перед ним наконец ожил.

«Что, фигней страдаешь, Поттер?»

 _А то не видишь_ , — написал он с некоторым облегчением. — _Ты все?_

«Только освободился. Не припоминаю, чтобы экзамены по Зельям были такими... долгими».

 _Это потому, что раньше за тобой присматривал Снейп, ты мог в свое удовольствие досаждать другим и не скучал_ , — беззлобно ответил Гарри. Поднял глаза, чтобы убедиться, что никто на него не смотрит. Не хватало только, чтобы его застукали за перепиской на зачарованном пергаменте. Да и с кем — с Драко Малфоем! То есть, если бы их переписку и увидели, вряд ли хоть кто-то догадался бы, кто именно держит с Гарри связь.

«Я в соседнем от тебя кабинете, могу заглянуть, если совсем уж тошно», — выскочило на листе, словно Драко хотел опровергнуть этот довод.

Гарри поднял брови.

 _?_ — только и вывел он.

«Раз ты начал вспоминать мои давние проделки, значит, совсем себе места не находишь. Займись уж чем-нибудь!»

 _Идет экзамен_ , — невесело напомнил Гарри.

Драко долго молчал.

«Ну, хочешь, я тебя отвлеку?»

«Он уже скоро закончится. Сразу вернемся домой. МакГонагалл же пропустит нас через директорский камин?»

«Или, может, поедем поездом, как раньше?»

Мерлин, как Драко удавалось так быстро писать?

«Сядем в одном купе с Уизли. И чтобы никто и слова не смел против этого сказать! Им, конечно, не понравится, будут недовольно пялиться, но я поцелую тебя разок-другой, и они перестанут».

«Нет! О чем ты только думаешь, они же дети!»

Гарри фыркнул и запоздало зажал рот рукой. Поднял голову: все спокойно. Все строчили или витали в облаках.

Он вернулся к пергаменту, на котором Драко уже торопливо выводил:

«Зато потом, когда доберемся домой...»

«Сначала я тебя хорошенько трахну».

Гарри усмехнулся.

_С чего ты решил, что я вот так тебе позволю?_

Пергамент помолчал.

«Ладно, — ответил Драко. — Тогда начну с того, что прижму тебя к стене прямо в коридоре и отсосу. Как ты думаешь, мамаше Блэк такое понравится?»

«А тебе?»

«Тебя заводит, когда за тобой наблюдают, Поттер?»

«Я же знаю, что тебе нравится. Ты у меня песни запоешь! Наверное, надо будет тебя обездвижить, чтобы было неповадно».

«Точно. Так и сделаю».

«Я же знаю, тебе надо сначала немного помучиться. Я не дам тебе кончить, даже и не думай. Подожду, пока молить не начнешь».

«Итак, сначала отсосу. Правда, может, не в коридоре, там пол неудобный».

«Потом пойдем в спальню. Или нет, на кухню. Это, конечно, святая святых Кричера, но новый стол не дает мне покоя. С тех пор, как мы его купили, так и хочется разложить тебя на нем».

«Придется еще и лишить тебя голоса, а то вдруг Кричер испугается твоих стонов и выйдет посмотреть, в чем дело».

«Не хочется быть застигнутым врасплох со штанами у щиколотки и членом в заднице, а?»

К Гарри наконец-то вернулся дар речи.

 _Как-то он там подозрительно быстро оказался_ , — торопливо написал он и сделал большой глоток воды. Вот же дементор! Теперь он точно проснулся, да и тело, кажется, тоже. Ему как будто все было мало! Драко же только утром сгибал его в коленно-локтевую. 

Драко прервал его беззвучное возмущение реакциями собственного организма:

«Эй, ты же под Силенцио, помнишь?»

«Угадаешь, как он там оказался?»

«Или думаешь, тебя придется долго растягивать? После сегодняшнего завтрака-то? Ну-ну».

«Но так и быть».

«Цени мою щедрость, Поттер. А то, кто знает, сунул бы по самые яйца всухую и глазом не моргнул».

Гарри скривился.

Сглотнул. Взглянул на часы: оставалось пять минут. Всего-то.  
Целых пять минут до долгожданной свободы. Ох и покажет он Драко...

«Но нет, шучу, конечно. Уж больно ты у нас ценный. С задницей героя так не положено».

_С героем тоже так не положено!_

«Тебе что-то не нравится? :)»

Гарри поерзал на стуле. 

_Ты нарываешься_ , — ответил он.

«У-у, как страшно. Я смиренно сижу в коридоре в ожидании конца твоих экзаменационных мучений и твоей кары».

«Подумай хорошенько, что сделаешь со мной».

Гарри облизал губы. Оставалась еще минута. Наверняка все остальные сидящие в классе уже тоже написали все, что хотели.

Он надеялся, что плоды их творчества можно показывать другим людям.

Он прочистил горло.

— Заканчиваем, — голос все равно получился хриплым. — Потихоньку можете сдавать работы.

— Вам нехорошо, профессор? — спросила Кэтрин Смит с первой парты, пристально смотря на него. — Вы раскраснелись.

Он снова отпил воды.

— Ерунда. Душно.

Она не сводила с него глаз, и он отвернулся и зацепился взглядом за новое послание Драко.

«Какое меня ждет наказание, профессор?»

Гарри закатил глаза.

 _Спасибо_ , — написал он в неожиданном порыве. — _Самый интересный урок ЗОТИ за всю мою жизнь._

«Рад слышать. Завтра еще практическая часть, помнишь?»

«Мне тут как раз сообщили, что им понравилась эта инициатива Грейнджер, и теперь нас и других практиков будут чаще звать на занятия и экзамены».

Гарри застонал в голос, но, к счастью, в тот же момент забили часы.

— Отложите перья, — проговорил он и, взмахнув палочкой, принялся собирать работы. — Готовьтесь к завтрашнему дню... Должно быть интереснее и насыщеннее, чем сегодня.

Драко действительно ждал в коридоре и при виде него хитро улыбнулся.

— Как прошел экзамен, профессор?

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

Подошел ближе и шепнул на ухо:

— Мне наш новый стол тоже покоя не давал.

Драко укоряюще начал:

— Не здесь же!..

— Мистер Малфой! — окликнули позади. Гарри обернулся. Драко проскрежетал зубами и набрал воздуха, чтобы ответить.

— Извините, мисс Крейслер, — вставил Гарри, — мы с мистером Малфоем очень торопимся.

— Вот как? — Долли Крейслер разочарованно качнула головой. — Что ж. Тогда в другой раз. Хорошего вечера.

— Спасибо, — Гарри постарался улыбнуться. — Нас ждет целый готовый к пиршеству стол.

Драко закашлялся от неожиданности.

Гарри подмигнул ему и потянул в сторону кабинета директора и камина, ведущего в дом на площади Гриммо.


End file.
